


To Crash or Not to Crash

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Lorcan is a terrible driver.





	To Crash or Not to Crash

Rowan gripped the edge of his seat once again as Lorcan swerved around yet another innocent bystander. “It’s like you can’t even see them. Are you even trying?”

Lorcan took his eyes off the road and glared at Rowan. “I can see just fine, it’s them who are getting in my way.”

Rowan brushed him off. “Eyes on the road.”

Lorcan rolled his eyes in response but reverted his attention back to the road. He was white knuckled driving, never a good sign.

Rowan gritted his teeth as Lorcan turned far too fast around the next corner and hit the curb. His immediate reaction was to swerve too far to the left into oncoming traffic before slamming on the brakes.

“Darling, your driving is absolutely terrible. Please pull over before we crash and die.” Rowan pleaded.

“Shh, I’m concentrating.” Lorcan responded. He was now stopped in the middle of traffic and the horns of the surrounding vehicles were blasting all around them. He flipped off several fellow drivers before righting the automobile and proceeding. Of course, he also stomped on the gas so they shot ahead and Rowan crashed backwards into the seat.

He shook his head and braced himself once more. How did Lorcan ever manage to pass his driving exam? Usually he was so adept with his hands. Perhaps sex and driving required different motor skills. Whatever the issue with driving, Lorcan certainly did not have the same affliction when it came to pleasing Rowan in their bed.

Lorcan stomped on the brakes once more, causing Rowan to fly forward.

“That’s it! Get the hell out. You’re done.” Rowan unbuckled the seatbelt (not that it was doing much good with this madman behind the wheel anyways) and flung open the car door. He stomped around the car, wrenched open the driver’s side door and forcibly unbuckled Lorcan.

“Hey now, wait a minute. We agreed I would drive. What do you think you’re doing?” Lorcan sputtered indignantly as Rowan quite literally pulled Lorcan from the car.

“I have no desire to die today. Get in the passenger seat or I will leave you behind.”

Rowan was dead serious and further proved his point as he slammed the door and buckled himself in. He put the car in gear and since Lorcan was still standing there, dumbstruck, he stepped on the gas and proceeded to drive.

Lorcan had expected a bluff but he was in for a surprise as the car took off. He cursed under his breath and ran after the car.

Rowan glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw his husband chasing after him. He grinned at the sight and deemed it punishment enough. He signaled over into the right lane and parked the car, allowing Lorcan to catch up.

He climbed into the passenger side and glared at Rowan. “That was uncalled for.”

Rowan laughed. “It was absolutely called for. You’re in the passenger seat now, aren’t you?”

Lorcan grumbled under his breath and Rowan smoothly eased the car back onto the roadway.

“I was doing just fine, you know. I hadn’t hit anyone today!” Lorcan insisted.

It was the “today” part that Rowan was worried about. “It was headed that direction and you know it. Just accept that you can’t be trusted to operate automobiles.”

Lorcan crossed his arms in silent protest, unwilling to argue further. Obviously, he was aware he was atrocious but how would he improve if not by practising? He eyed Rowan sidelong and couldn’t help but admire how competently he handled the vehicle.

In fact, it was not only competent, but incredibly hot. He stared straight ahead once more before muttering, “You are incredibly sexy, you know that?”

Rowan spared a glance at his husband and grinned wryly, “I know.”


End file.
